Leopardmoon
by Freakyboi143
Summary: ...A Lost CityState....Lost In A War...The Lost Heir Is The Beacon For The Survival Of Our Species, The Ferals. Read Our Tale Of Magick And Life...The Lost One Will Find Us All..
1. Chapter 1

-1A beautiful young woman walked among her troops. She had on a tan leather battle armor and a hilt protruded from a sheath on her waist. She had forest green eyes and jet black hair. It's was dawn and her encampment was crowded with warriors from all known families. She went to her tent and stood in front of a strategy table. It showed pawns of sorts and different weapons were included: catapults, phoenix's, griffons, dragons. She had a lot of allies against the king. He was ruthless though. He did prove power gave you a vast number of resources, but over time, some saw him for what he truly was. A woman in a dark blue gown walked in and bowed at the entrance. Two guards were placed on each side, in and outside the door.

"Milady, I have word from Zeros. He wants a one on one Ancient duel. Winner wins the war." the queen made no slight motion but only nodded. She knew this was going to happen. She fell right into his trap. Did she? She knew very well the king was a precise strategist. But then again. It's his job. She snapped her finger and one of the guards walked in front of the table. "I need to speak with Donte." He replied with a nod. He took the form of a white dove and flew out of the tent. She closed her eye's pondering for a moment. About a minute later, she stood and walked out of the tent. She stood, her eye's turning golden in the sun's light. She looked up and spotted a golden hawk soaring above the clouds. It cried and dove down into the valley. It flew in an arc and landed fiercely taking the form of a human with short wavy hair and bright hazel eyes. He looked no older than 25. He had on a black leather shirt and cotton pants. He moved his onyx hair out his face. "What's wrong mother?" he asked cautiously.

She looked downward and hesitated a minute. "I want you to go into battle with me. If you wouldn't mind." she cleared her throat.

"Are you sure…?" she turned on her heel and walked in her tent. He followed. Was his mom nuts? "Mother. You are sure?"

"Yes. I'm Sure. I just am worried about my kingdom and people…" she trailed off. "What happened?" he asked.

"The king has decreed a single duel. If he wins, he gains my kingdom. If we win he leaves and never declare war on us again. I have ruled long. Very long."

"Yes. Too long. A millennium. But our magic allows that." he said with a smile.

"Where is Donte?!" she said madly.

"He's arriving now." the guard said quietly. There was a rustle of wings and a man walked into the tent.

"What's the matter Kelendra." he spoke with deep thought. His feature were feline. His incisors were sharp, in fact half in inch. His eyes were not human, but cat like. His eyes were slits instead of pupils And his skin was a dark golden tone, much like hers.

"Nothing. Just thinking. You know? I'm going to sleep. This war is pointless and absurd. I don't even see why this is going on. And for what?" her voice spoke in two tones: her female one and another deep resounding one. It sounded doubled. Like someone else spoke with her. She took the form of a leopard and climbed on a couch like bed. It was rectangular and had plush pillows and Donte took the form of a leopard but his for him was different. He had pearl white angelic wings . He was avian and feral. He was a half breed. He laid next to his mate and closed his eyes, Donte looked at Arios.

"Is something wrong?" Donte asked. "She called me in here and…?" Arios said simply.

"Kelendra, did you want something of him?" Donte asked shouldering her. "Oh...we discussed it already." she asked simply.

"It would be in honor to duel for Kelendra Silverius. My thanks a multitude." he said bowing. "Good evening." and with that he left.

"I'm so worried. Is it good putting your kingdom on the line like this?" she asked Donte.

"I'll follow you through your travels my love. Just know that If I die tomorrow…I love you."

"I love you too." she said unsurely. She knew tomorrow would be drastic. But Arius was a good warrior as all of her clan. They were cat shape shifters. And being at war with humans was pointless. They were immortal. They had a immense source of magic. It was pointless for them. The king took their territory. Their land. And as a result they pledged a petition for it back. He had refused. Now they're at war.

"Caius. Are we going to do it or sit around it wait?" the wolf asked. He wore chain mail armor and a sword at his waist. He had brown eyes and a lupine shaped face. "Shut. Up. I'll tell you when. Secrecy requires quietness and stealth. If you've done this before you'd know. But I guess not." he said sarcastically. He signaled a follow indication and he took the form of a black wolf. The group did as well and the pack followed the alpha male through the forest and outline into the encampment. They surrounded the head tent. They all took human forms. Some had braces on there arms and anklets. A man pulled out a bow and arrow and shot down one of the guards standing watch. Another came forward running and with a war cry. With supernatural speed one of the wolves glided in a blur towards him, and snapped his neck in an instance.

He turned to the alpha and nodded. "Let's finish this." a sound from above distracted them for a minute. A large white bird soared downward and from it's beak came a cone of blue fire. It scorched a third of them. It landed taking human form.

"Arius," a wolf said with enthusiasm laughing. "Nice of you to join me." he walked forward pulling out his sword. He swung.

"Caius." Arius jumped back, doing a back flip in an arc landing with his sword unsheathed. It was iridescent blue, much like his eyes. He held it in a complex position. He crouched and held his hand over his head and one arm out pointing his sword. Caius ran at him and he stood there. When he swung, Arius ducked and side swept him. He jumped upward, dodging him. He elbowed Caius in the jaw and he fell back. Laughing, the blood on his jaw cleared. He swung at the wolf and he sliced his ankle. Blood spurted on the grass of the valley. Then it sealed itself in a fluid motion.

Arius just looked at him amazed. "What? You forget we regenerate just like you do?" he jumped and taking his second form he pounced on Arius.

He tried to attack his face and he was blasted backward by in transparent blue force. He cried and whimpered backwards, tail between his legs.

"You dare attack on my grounds?!" said a females voice. It was fierce and demonic, as if her second voice was enraged. She flickered her hand and the wolf spontaneously combusted into white flames.

She waved her hand and Arius rose, floating in the air and stood wiping the blood of his sword.

"Do you still want to duel for me Arius?" she walked and he followed. "Matter of fact, what do you think upon the war we are in?"

"Really?" he asked cautiously. The queen had a temper but it was a short lived one though. "Yes. I do." she spoke with a unknown accent.

"I Think it's pointless. They _stole _our land when we were weak and didn't have any boldness. We were at our _very _creation. When we were _learning _how to provide for our own. It was a weak and demonstrative attack. And it made it the king look strong in his follower's eyes. But we are strong now. So when we go to the plain of destiny, I hope it reveals us our strength in our clans."

She laughed smiling and fixed her hair. She turned to him quickly. "I hope it'll be over. I do." she pleaded with herself. "So much as been lost. I don't want my kingdom to suffer what I had. This world is full of potent wonder's. Warring never embraces it."

"I will do my best at your side." this would be the second time Arius went into war. But the last was a civil war. Among the clans, the wolves sided with the humans. It was really a weird thing. They weren't a joint faction. They weren't at peace with each other. The humans hated Lycans. They only sided with them at the cost at killing their own brethren. It was a disaster within itself.

They took forms of leopards and sat on the hillside over looking the plains. "May I take flight?" he asked her. "Please. I'll watch." he stood on the edge spread his arms out ward and took his demi form. White pearl wings stretched from his back and hung.

"Take me. Take me flying with you. I have wondered what it is like. Show me."

He grabbed her waist and jumped up the cliff. He held her in his massive arms on top of the clouds, his massive wings holding them, friends with the clouds. It was a miraculous feeling, to soar above the clouds, almost one with the stars. They flew for at least about an hour till dawn and when they landed then sun was up.

"Thank you. You have shown me what life is really like I-" she turned and smell the air, she smiled and taking her feral form, that of a leopard, she crouched through the bushes. There was a loud noise, and a claw noise and she appeared with a large fat bunny in the undergrowth.

"Want to share with me?" she asked. "No…Sorry, I'm a herbivore. Even though I have a feral form I was brought up avian. Sorry." he flashed a weak smile.

The queen's troops lined up and crouched in their humans form's, ready for battle. Kelendra, Arius, and Donte stood a little farther from the soldier's.

"Are you ready?" she spoke with no emotion in her voice. She sat atop her horse, midnight black, in the sun, high in the middle of the sky. She wore a black battle garment with a top with straps. A silver circlet on her forehead shone true with a deep lapis lazuli. She unsheathed her sword. She walked among her soldier's.

"We don't have to suffer at the cost of them. We don't have to hide and evade them in secret and in fear. We have to gain our freedom. Nothing is free. And we have to fight for it to keep it. Now let's go into battle. If not to fight for your life, fight for your sons, your daughters, _your mate_. Fight for _our _kind!" and with that, she took her leopard form, made her war cry and galloped into battle. Leopards, lions, cheetahs, and jaguars collided into wolves and humans. There was growling, ripped fur, sword's clanging, even some of bodies just colliding with each other.

Arius was battling with a human, who he slain with a slice out of his sword. He threw around the humans as if they were dolls. He looked up and saw a flock of phoenixes flying over the plains. They turned into flames and then dived into the battlefield. Some on each side suffered. Arius ducked from a sword. He kicked the guy in his side and sent him flying into three other soldier's. He then jumped into the air and straightening his arm out, a blue ball of fire erupted form his hand and smote a soldier in his side. He jumped out the way when a enflamed boulder almost hit him. _Thanks to my precognitive abilities_, he smiled and blessed himself. He saw another approaching. He waved his empty hand and the boulder was sent rightward. His arm were staring to burn from using his sword. He sheathed it and began using magic. Magic was dangerous but some knew naturally how to manipulate things. He made a closed fist, leaving his index out with both hands and drawing a circle into the air, one appeared in the ground. Runes could be used for power, protection, creation, and the most terrible of all, _destruction_. But they were dangerous…if you couldn't support the life force for it, it could kill you. Most practitioner's didn't know that. He drew the rune of fire in the air. The space inside the circle turned black. Fire rose from the center of the circle in the shape of a dragon. It sprouted wings and flew into the sky. Then it dived straight down into the earth and created an explosion. Some flew back and other's stood back. He dodged someone and then he felt someone pick him up.

It was Donte. "He held his hand and they both jumped into the air. They landed on top the dragon and it looked around for something. _what am I looking for again?_

Donte looked around. _My mate. The Queen._ he spotted her and jumped off. He unsheathed his sword and sliced the wolf in front of her. He turned and grabbed her. The disappeared in a funnel of wind. When the wind resided they were gone.

"0k. Are you ready?" she said looking to both Arius and Donte. They both nodded. They stood in a triangle and closed there eyes. They held there hands making them look like a pyramid. A white ball took shape and enlarged as they chanted. It became gigantic. The pressure of the power was great. Then they levitated a couple of feet in the air and then they threw it. It land smack dab in the middle of the battle field and bodies and corpses were blown back ward. The 3 stood there and watched as it all happened. Groups of people held each other up and dragged themselves back to there side of the battlefield. The queen raised her hand and rain descended upon the plain of destiny. They had won. They were victorious. The Ferals rounded up

The rest of each other and headed home. The three stayed and made sure all were healed and back in shape. Some also had been stuck in feral form with broken legs and fangs. Some wolves were as well. The queen came across one. She pitied them. She stood in front of the wolf and pressed her hand to an opened wound on her abs. A silver white light hovered in between the hand and wound. After mere seconds the wound healed. The queen smiled and the wolf took animal form and raced away through underbrush on the edge of the plains. She had did something good. It might have been for an enemy but it showed she wasn't heartless. She looked to the skies and spotted a trio of dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Goodnight mom." I said walking out of the kitchen. I was tired and I had a final in science about the anatomy of a cat. I wasn't staying up tonight. I studied a little bit and got under the covers. I tried to dream of my crush. Sean Matthews. Surfer boy in the middle of New York. I laughed. I instead grabbed my CD player, and popped in my new Amerie CD, **"Because I Love It**". I put on my headphones and jammed my way to sleep.

I closed my eyes then some weird strange thing happened. I heard lightning strike. My head started to pound and the next thing I knew. I was engulfed in complete darkness.

The next morning I woke up my hair was wet and I was sweating as if I went in the rain and then jumped into my bed. I'd have to wash my sheets. I got up and get ready for school. I wore today a black oxford shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. Just to be a little offbeat I wore a white tie as well. I trotted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Mom was gone and left a note on the table

Had to go to work a little early. See you when you get home. Chinese?

-mom.

I grabbed some OJ and my purse and book bag and got my bike and locked the door.

Mounting it I sped down the street. I missed crashing into a business man and turned the corner. I pedaled for about 10 minutes and stopped. The school was on fire. Tongues of flames whirled around the top and the whole science wing was burnt to a crisp. I smiled somewhat because no test. BUT MY SCHOOL? The WHOLE Thing? Come On…

I ran into the crowd and firefighters were trying to douse the large fire. One of them opened another fire hydrant. I looked around. I started to feel scared and pale. I blinked and I saw fire. Blazing. It looked as If I was in the corner of a room. I saw the number 402. I blinked again and I noticed I was back outside. That was in the math wing. Fourth floor. I raced into the crowed and ran into the bands that said warning. A policeman stopped me. "Ma'am. You can't enter through here." my eyes flickered he stood there and stepped aside. I don't know what I did, but I took my chance and ran into the area and up the stairs. I kicked the door down and ran up stairs. The smoke didn't even make me cough. It was kind of weird. I skipped by two's and went to the looked around. Signs. I needed to find signs.

I looked for doors. Then a bright light flashed and I was back in school as if nothing happened. I found the 400s and shot down the hall as fast as I could. I foundation bar of wood was blocking the door. I tried to think of a way to move it. I stood back and thought. Then out of no where it moved and flew my way. I ducked and it hit the wall behind me. Luckily I was looking. My face would've been shit. I grabbed the handle and it broke off. That's great. I kicked this door down instead. I had to save this girl. She could die. I looked around and found the little girl in the corner I saw myself in.

I grabbed her and then the ceiling fell in front of the door blocker our only exit.

I panicked. Then I looked at the window. It was 4 floors up. Then I looked at her. I looked up and try to find a emergency ladder. **There was none**. I looked down. It shouldn't be that bad. My eyes turned cat like and more brighter. My pupils turned into slits. I jumped. Everything became a blur and when I landed the kid was on my waist. I was on my feet. I landed a 4 floor fall. and my room s 8 feet from floor to ceiling. No _human _could do that and land safely. We walked out of the alley and a woman ran up 2 her. I guess that should be her mom. I smiled. I saved someone. I am a hero. I looked to the sky. A white and black bird flew away.

I found my bike and rode home. I didn't have anything to do really so I cleaned up. My room was spotless now. I was reaching to close my door to relax and instead I was inches away from the doorknob...it closed itself. I tripped backing up and slipped on a cord. Before I knew it I was on the floor and my lamp was about to fall on me. I Closed my eyes on instinct and raising my hands to grab it. Thinking I was going to get hit. Instead it never came. Opening my eyes slowly, I realized it was afloat in mid air. I skidding back and it dropped on my leg breaking the bulb. It cracked on my ankle. Blood splattered across my leg and the broken pieces of the bulb. As I looked closely, the blood disappeared. The opened wound sealed itself as if it had rewound….what was happening to me??


	3. Chapter 3

-1I knew the man in front of me was not human. He was definitely Inhuman. He stood 5'7''. He had the amber eye's of a cat, and his mouth was open, fangs bared as if a vampire would. I was leaving a diner and yet horrified at the sight, I ran. As soon as I got in the alley, he was there already. The sun was setting, coming up in a couple of hours.

"Why are you running from me, Iris? You know your wanted in **our **realm. Every Feral, Vampire, Mystic, Slayer, fury and Witch, and even the darkling's will want your blood." The feral spoke of our kind as if he was disgusted with them.

He increased his aura, the wind compelled me to turn away. But I was also a feral. There was multiple ways to manipulate your aura to perform amazing feats, such as moving things unseen through the naked eye, read minds, change shape, even teleport yourself. But I was bound to fight. But then again, why should I follow them, or fight: I'm on the run. I unleashed my aura, stronger than his and we stood there, ready for the other to attack. It flickered vibrantly. I knew I was stronger. I was only 15 years old. But I was a mixture of two different races: Gold and Silver Leopards. He was merely a fledgling, probably not even a hundred.. But since Lord Maros, leader of the Emerald coven, sired him, he was strong. Emeraldos was an old, old Vampire. He one of some who were 'sired' back then.

He ran at me, a sword materializing in mid air. He swung and I bent back with ease. He came at me, again this time spinning an array of strikes. I dodged more and more of them. As a feral grew, there speed grew, as well as every one of their senses. I saw every attack as if in slow motion. I jumped and roundhouse kicked him. He fell to the ground and staggered on his elbows. I levitated off the ground trying to escape and instead, he swung his hand in one motion, sending me into a wall. I slid downward, bricks toppling over me and looking up Immediately, he was coming, sword in a stabbing motion at his side. Taking a deep breathe, I jumped to the roof. He followed me, he pursued me as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I looked at my next jump. It was a far jump, about three buildings across.

Hoping for the best, I leaped. It felt like energy surged through my body. Missing the ledge. I plummeted to the ground. Panicking, I shifted form, that into an osprey. Diving to the ground I arced upward gracefully, landing.

I changed into my feral form, a Spotted Leopard. He caught up, doing the same, instead of a Jaguar. He pounced at me. I sidestepped and charged him in his side. He fell into a trashcan and I stood over him. He raised his aura, sending me on top of a dumpster. To the human eye we were just wild leopards fighting in a alley. But when a feral fought, they used their powers as well. My golden eye's flickered white and clouds descended, hovering over the building. It started to rain, our fur matted.

I opened my mouth and sent a blue jet of energy. He ducked, sending it shattering the window behind him. He hissed and disappeared. Knowing the danger I possessed, he fled. Changing back I human form, I walked out of the alley into the city.


End file.
